


Stray Kids Time Stamps

by jisungsjheekies



Series: Stray Kids Time Stamps [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fanfiction, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Smut, stray kids time stamps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Yang Jeongin/Reader
Series: Stray Kids Time Stamps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606657
Kudos: 42





	1. 6:39PM

_Soft snores echoed through the dim room as Chan slid off his leather jacket. Walking further into the room, he found your sleeping form, cuddled up under a warm blanket on the couch. You hardly ever took naps so he knew you must have had a rough day. Careful not to wake you, he slowly lifted the blanket just enough for him to slide in behind your body. Chan wrapped his arms around your waist before pulling you into his chest. You began to stir, turning your body in his embrace as your nuzzled your face in his neck. Chan felt you sigh in content before drifting back off into a deep slumber. Gently kissing the top of your head, he soon followed you as the two of you slept soundly on the couch in one another’s arms._


	2. 3:11PM

_Dropping your head on the open textbook, you listened to your professor ramble on for the remainder of the lecture. You were exhausted, contemplating falling asleep right there. You’d almost reached that point when you felt your phone vibrate from inside your pocket. Without lifting your head, you grabbed your phone and unlocked it, a smile reaching your face instantly. “Meet me outside in 10” - Channie. And so, for the next 10 minutes, you attempted to listen to your professor, bouncing in your seat impatiently. When the professor announced the end of class, you speedily packed your things up and bolted out of the door. From down the hall, you spotted Chan leaning against a wall, looking down at his phone. Sensing your presence, he glanced up and smiled as you neared him. Holding his arms open, you ran into his embrace, nuzzling your face in his shoulder. “I missed you” you sighed happily, not having seen him in almost three weeks. “I missed you more” he kissed your temple before pulling away, “how does a movie day with cuddles sound?” You grinned brightly at the idea, causing Chan to chuckle. He grabbed your backpack from you before lacing his fingers with yours, the two of you walked hand in hand towards his car to go home and relax after the exhausting week._


	3. 2:44AM

_Hyunjin pressed wet kisses from the base of your throat to the top of your breasts. You ran your hands along his bare chest before Hyunjin stopped you, pinning your arms above your head against the bed. “I said no touching” Hyunjin said sternly. Nodding your head, Hyunjin used one hand to keep you pinned as his free hand traveled down your body, getting closer and closer to your core. His lips attached to your nipple causing you to moan from the sensitivity. But his hand stopped short above where you needed him most. “Hyunjin please” you whined, pushing your hips up for more contact. “Please what?” he urged, his hand still frozen in place. Without hesitation, you gave him what he wanted, “please daddy.” And in return, he smirked down at you before giving you what you wanted. You gasped the moment he pushed two fingers in you, turning into a moaning mess. Hyunjin leaned in next to your ear, whispering seductively, “that’s right baby, let me hear you.”_


	4. 10:04PM

_You sighed heavily as the pain in your shoulders intensified. You’d lost count of how many hours you’d been hunched over your drawings, wanting to get them done quickly before your deadline arrived. Having to roll your shoulders back to ease the pain, even for just for a moment, you threw your pencil down in frustration. Closing your eyes, you leaned your head back against your chair. Across the room, Jisung sat on the bed, a laptop in front of him with headphones covering his ears. Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, Jisung peered up at your slouched form. “You okay love?” he slid the headphones aside to hear you. You murmered a ‘yes’ before resuming your work. Jisung watched quietly as you rolled and rubbed at your shoulders in between drawings. Fully aware of what was bothering you, as he’d been in your position many times before, Jisung quietly moved from his spot to stand behind you. You jumped in surprise the moment you felt his hands on you but immediately whimpered as he began to massage the knots from your muscles. “You don’t have to do-“ “I know” Jisung cut you off as he continued to soothe your pain until it had disappeared. Feeling your body relax, he stilled his hands on you as you reached to grab a hold of them. You leaned your head back against his stomach to look at him, “thank you.” He smiled softly before crouching forward to place a tender kiss to your forehead._


	5. 3:25AM

_The bright light from the tv illuminated the dark room as the sound of gunshots were heard in between various shouts. “You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Felix groaned, watching his body fall limp on the screen. You cheered in victory as your team gained the win. “I’m never playing this game with you again,” Felix said, rolling his eyes but you only giggled in response before leaning in his face. “Wanna play again?” you grinned mischievously. He only smirked as he grabbed the controller once more, “I’m winning this time.”_


	6. 1:03PM

_It was the middle of lunch rush and the diner was packed full of hungry customers. Hidden away in a one of the booths towards the back, Jeongin grinned at you from across the table as you grabbed the cherry from the milkshake, popping it into your mouth. Pushing the shake towards him, Jeongin gladly accepted as he took a sip, the sweet taste of chocolate and peanut butter hitting his tongue instantly. It was a tradition for the two of you to visit this diner once a month, trying a new milkshake each time you came. So far you’d tried at least 16 shakes, some good and some bad. “I think this one’s a winner” Jeongin stated, pushing the shake back across the table towards you. You sipped the drink before raising your brows in shock, nodding enthusiastically as you continued to slurp the shake. Jeongin couldn’t help but laugh before playfully scolding you, “Hey stop that! You’re supposed to share!”_


	7. 2:38pm

As the sun beamed down, kissing your skin, you sighed in contentment. Music played softly in the background as the sound of laughter and water splashing filled the air around you.

You watched happily as the guys acted, for lack of better words, like fools, pushing one another under the water and seeing who could do the best backflip into the pool. Needless to say, the answer to that wasn’t Minho, who had pretty much landed flat on his stomach. You tried your best to hold back your laugh, to which you failed, much like the others, especially when he’d rose to the surface with a pout on his face.

Climbing out of the pool, he sauntered over to where you sat lounging with a drink in your hand and shades perched on your nose. “Don’t you dare say a word,” Minho grumbled as he plopped himself onto the chair next to you.

At that you laughed, saying, “I didn’t even say anything.” Minho deadpanned at you, causing you to bite your lip to hide your smile.

“Yeah but you laughed,” Minho pouted. You swung your legs over the side of your chair, resting your elbows on your knees as you perched your chin on your hand to look at him.

As if talking to a child, you said, “I’m sorry baby, do you want me to kiss it better?”, referring to the red patch he sported on his stomach. Minho huffed, turning his head away and crossing his arms over his chest dramatically. You shook your head at his behavior before standing, moving to sit in his lap and throwing your arms around his shoulders.

“C’mon don’t be mad, baby, we were just teasing.”

Minho didn’t respond, but chose to wrap his arms around your waist instead. You didn’t think anything of it until all of a sudden, your body was hoisted up and Minho was running frantically towards the pool. You screeched in response, demanding to be put down but Minho showed no mercy. The last thing you saw before you were engulfed with water was a playful smirk on your boyfriend’s face.

After rising to the surface with a scowl on your face, you were met with a laughing Minho. “Not so funny now, huh?” At that, you splashed him in the face before taking off as fast as the water would allow, with no doubt that Minho was right behind you, ready to attack.


End file.
